Flash Before Your Eyes
Flash Before Your Eyes 'is the twenty-sixth case of ''Criminal Case, being the twenty-sixth case of A Heavenly World, as well as the twenty-sixth case overall. It takes place in Oceania as the third case of the district. Plot The team arrive here in Sydney to assist Evelyn with the plan to get into the Heavenly Guard's grounds. Aiko orders Kassim and the player to meet up with Evelyn at the dropoff point, the Sydney Opera House, while disguised as guards. However, when arriving at the dropoff point, Evelyn is nowhere to be seen, instead discovering the body of photographer Zara Taylor, the woman Evelyn is disguised as, stabbed through the eyes. The duo start to investigate, suspecting Alex Kilmer after discovering his holographic device on the crime scene, volcanologist Anya Armstrong and treasure hunter Ihaia Sanjaya from Wellington, who were discovered to be trespassing on the Fountain of Youth the victim had access in. While Kassim is disappointed that Evelyn is gone missing, he gets a call, saying their precious informant is in another castle. Realizing that the only castle is the Bastet Castle, the duo arm themselves and push forward to save Evelyn! The team investigate the Bastet Tower located in the Bastet Castle, Kassim and the player discovering Evelyn, tied up and unconscious. After untying her, she said that she saw Zara at the Sydney Opera House, causing her to run into a shady person, who kidnapped and knocked her out. They investigated the Bastet Tower, suspecting the Vice President of Denmark August Vestergaard who they met on the player's first day with the team. They also discover that the victim knew a secret about Anya who denied to tell the player, saying that if she told them, she would have to kill them. As Kassim and the player look around Bastet's Tower, they saw Alex, holding a bloody candlestick, saying that it's not what it looks like. Alex claimed that he was just returning the candlestick to the duo because it seemed like a murder weapon. Upon further examination, Kassim confirmed it was the murder weapon, saying Alex looked too suspicious this case, trespassing on the crime scene and conveniently "finding" the murder weapon. Even though Chief Alvarez advised them to verify that he is actually the killer, they handcuff him just in case. Soon enough, they gather enough evidence to arrest August for the murder. They confront the Vice President of Denamrk, who said that he had nothing to do with the murder, saying that he would appreciate if Kassim and the player could stop wasting his time as he had a flight to catch. However, when Kassim raised his voice and told him that they found the candlestick he used to stab Zara, he said that that photographer shouldn't have crossed blurred lines. He explained that ever since their interaction in Denmark, the Heavenly Guard have approached him and asked to monitor the Sphinx's movements and attempt to thwart their plans once Stage 2 has started. Ever since their arrival in Wellington, he was secretly following them throughout their past two investigations. However, when he discovered that their informant is disguised as the photographer herself, August planned on murdering Evelyn so that the Sphinx Agency is stalled. However, when confronting the girl, he realized it was the real Zara Taylor, so he attempted to bribe her to keep quiet. She denied the money and showed him the photos she took of him on the island at Fiji, saying that she knows about him following the Sphinx Agency and said that she is going to meet their informant here at the Sydney Opera House and give her this information. August angrily grabbed a candlestick off a nearby table and stabbed Zara in the face. He then attempted to walk out and noticed Evelyn, so he quickly adapted, grabbing her and rendering her unconscious. However, hearing Kassim and the player walking up the stairs to the Bastet Tower, he had to escape through the teeth, jumping down and landing on his feet. Surprised on how he did, Kassim demanded to know how August escaped, which he smirked and said that not only the young are getting chips, moving his collar to show a scar on his neck, a chip protruding from the scar. They quickly arrest him while he went over his head, Judge Moreau shook his head and sentenced August to 40 years in prison for the murder of Zara Taylor and the attempted murder of Evelyn Young. After the investigation, Alex approached the duo with two other people, photographer Jordan French, met in Berlin, and pharmacist Samuel Audet, who they previously saw in Botswana, saying that they need their help. They explain that the members of the Dead Writer's Society usually put up defenses by making cities out of small holographic devices. Alex felt like it was needed and summoned a city called Berrini. However, while the player and Alex were defending Parinaita, Berrini was overrun, so the three of them want the Sphinx agency to somehow regain control. Jordan says that they need an identification card, and Samuel explains that they need to be armed. After discovering August's identification card that Jolette can refurnish, and pieces of a silenced handgun that Samuel helped construct back together. However, they speak to Evelyn, who said that they need disguises to enter without looking suspicious. As Evelyn sadly turns down the offer as she doesn't want to risk her life again, resistance spy Saduo Jabari, also met in Berlin, approaches them, saying that there's a costume chest in the Sydney Opera House. They discover a spare military outfit that Saduo kindly fabricates into an outfit of one of the Heavenly Guard. He said that he can help the player and Abril into Berrini, but they must part ways soon after, as Saduo has his own mission. With both Saduo, the Dead Writer's Society members, and the Sphinx Agency all on the same track, the team made their way to Berrini in hopes that they could get the city back. Summary Victim * '''Zara Taylor (punctured through the eyes at the Sydney Opera House) Murder Weapon * Candlestick Killer * August Vestergaard Suspects Profile * This suspect drinks cold brew coffee * This suspect uses a Kameroid 260 * This suspect wears vegan shoes Appearance * This suspect has dandruff Profile * This suspect drinks cold brew coffee * This suspect uses a Kameroid 260 * This suspect wears vegan shoes Profile * This suspect drinks cold brew coffee * This suspect uses a Kameroid 260 * This suspect wears vegan shoes Appearance * This suspect has dandruff Profile * This suspect drinks cold brew coffee * This suspect uses a Kameroid 260 Appearance * This suspect has dandruff Profile * This suspect drinks cold brew coffee * This suspect uses a Kameroid 260 * This suspect wears vegan shoes Appearance * This suspect wears a tie * This suspect has dandruff Quasi - Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer drinks cold brew coffee. *The killer uses a Kameroid 260. *The killer wears vegan shoes. *The killer wears a tie. *The killer has dandruff. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Sydney Opera House. (Clues: Victim's Body, Holographic Device; Victim Identified: Zara Taylor) * Examine Holographic Device. (New Suspect: Alex Kilmer) * Talk to Alex about being in the Sydney Opera House. (New Crime Scene: Fountain of Youth) * Investigate Fountain of Youth. (Seismograph, Lockpick, Broken Camera) * Examine Seismograph. (New Suspect: Anya Armstrong) * Speak to Anya about being in Sydney. * Examine Lockpick. (Result: I.S.; New Suspect: Ihaia Sanjaya) * Interrogate Ihaia about being in Sydney. * Examine Broken Camera. (Result: Brown Liquid) * Analyze Brown Liquid. (9:00:00; Result: The killer drinks cold brew coffee) * Analyze Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Result: The killer uses a Kameroid 260) * Move on to chapter 2 now! Chapter 2 * Investigate Bastet Tower. (Clues: Evelyn, Asylum Grant, Binoculars; New Suspect: Evelyn Young) * Make sure Evelyn's okay. (Result: Evelyn drinks cold brew coffee and uses a Kameroid 260) * Examine Asylum Grant. (New Suspect: August Vestergraad) * Speak to August about his presence in Sydney. (Result: August drinks cold brew coffee) * Examine Binoculars. (Result: Anya's Binoculars) * Talk to Anya about being at Bastet Castle. (Result: Anya drinks cold brew coffee and uses a Kameroid 260; New Crime Scene: Prismarine Bench) * Investigate Prismarine Bench. (Clues: Victim's Purse, Bloody Rag) * Examine Victim's Purse. (Result: Ihaia's Card) * Interrogate Ihaia about being in contact with the victim. (Result: Ihaia drinks cold brew coffee and uses a Kameroid 260) * Examine Bloody Rag. (Result: Polish) * Analyze Bloody Rag. (9:00:00; Result: The killer wears vegan shoes) * Move on to chapter 3 now! Chapter 3 * Examine Candlestick. (Result: Blood) * Examine Blood. (Murder Weapon Identified: Candlestick) * Arrest Alex. (Result: Alex drinks cold brew coffee, uses a Kameroid 260, and wears vegan shoes; New Crime Scene: Tooth Like Balcony) * Investigate Tooth Like Balcony. (Clues: Telescope, Faded Paper, Photo of Evelyn) * Examine Telescope. (Result: Eyelash) * Examine Eyelash. (Result: DNA) * Examine DNA. (Result: Anya's DNA) * Interrogate Anya about using the telescope on a crime scene. (Result: Anya wears vegan shoes) * Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Hit on the Victim) * Speak to Ihaia about taking a hit on the victim. (Result: Ihaia wears vegan shoes) * Examine Photo of Evelyn. (Result: Evelyn and August) * Talk to Evelyn about getting coffee with August. (Result: August uses a Kameroid 260 and wears vegan shoes) * Investigate Polished Stage. (Prerequisite: All tasks completed; Clues: Bloody Candle, Kameroid 260) * Examine Bloody Candle. (Result: Striped Fibers) * Examine Kameroid 260. (Result: Hair Fibers) * Analyze Striped Fibers. (9:00:00; Result: The killer wears a tie) * Analyze Hair Fibers. (15:00:00; Result: The killer has dandruff) * Arrest the killer now! * Move on to Eye of the Beholder (3/6). Eye of the Beholder (3/6) * See what Alex needs. * Investigate Bastet Tower. (Clues: August's Bag) * Examine August's Bag. (Result: Identification Card) * Show the card to Jordan. (Reward: 20,000) * Analyze Identification Card. (9:00:00; Result: Forged Card) * Investigate Fountain of Youth. (Clues: Metal Pieces) * Examine Metal Pieces. (Result: Broken Silenced Handgun) * See if Samuel can repair the handgun. (Reward: Burger) * Contact Saduo for help. * Investigate Sydney Opera House. (Clues: Costume Chest) * Examine Costume Chest. (Result: Military Uniform) * Let Saduo do his magic. (Reward: Military Outfit) * Move on to a new case now!